Little Brother
by Yukirei
Summary: It was during one lunch break on a Monday afternoon in their third year of junior high that Kikumaru came up with the idea that he and Fuji ought to be brothers.


Pairing(s): None  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan for the enjoyment of other fans.

_

* * *

_**  
Little Brother  
**  
_By: Yukirei_  
. 

_It was during one lunch break on a Monday afternoon in their third year of junior high that Kikumaru came up with the idea that he and Fuji ought to be "brothers".  
_.

"And then he actually put that last piece of sushi into his mouth right there in front of me, knowing full well that I had wanted it!" Kikumaru said agitatedly.Fuji made a sympathetic noise as he nodded understandingly.

"He's so mean!" Kikumaru ended his story with a pout that though meant to look enraged, in actuality looked so cute that some of the listening (not quite eavesdropping since Kikumaru's speech wasn't exactly soft enough to be considered part of a private conversation) girls nearby had to hide their giggles behind cupped hands.

"There, there, Eiji," Fuji said soothingly as he made a small movement with his right hand towards the chair beside him indicating that Kikumaru should take a seat, to which Kikumaru complied. "It isn't worth getting yourself so worked up over that. Besides, your eldest brother only comes home during the weekends, right?"

"Yea," Kikumaru agreed rather grudgingly. "But still, Mom bought them because _I_ scored well for my test."

Fuji chuckled lightly as he picked something from his lunchbox with his chopsticks. "Here, I'll let you have this alright? To compensate for the sushi you missed last night." Saying, he reached over to drop a piece of sushi into Kikumaru's lunchbox.

Kikumaru's face immediately lit up, a beam spreading across his face. "Really? Fuji's the best nya!"

Fuji smiled.

Kikumaru grabbed the sushi with his chopsticks and was about to put it into his mouth when he seemed to suddenly recall something and froze midway. Wordlessly, he brought his chopsticks up to eye level, turning it this way and that so that he could look around the whole sushi. The kitten was cautious today.

Fuji paused eating his own lunch, looking up at Kikumaru with a slightly questioning expression. "What's wrong, Eiji?"

"Checking to see if there's extra wasabi in this sushi," Kikumaru said solemnly, still examining the object in question.

Fuji let out a short laugh. "Don't worry Eiji, that one is safe to eat."

Kikumaru's eyes left the sushi to consider Fuji's smiling face. Deciding that the prodigy could be trusted this time, he popped the whole sushi into his mouth.

"Mm-mmm Delicious!" Kikumaru exclaimed happily as he chewed.

"I'll let Mother know you think so well of her sushi making," Fuji responded, amused.

"I wish that Fuji was my brother!" Kikumaru declared suddenly after he had swallowed.

"So that my mother can make you sushi anytime you want?" Fuji asked teasingly.

"Uh-uh." Kikumaru shook his head. "Because I want Fuji as my brother!" He jumped out of his seat, glomping the other boy. "Alright? Alright? Fuji will be my brother?"

Fuji laughed, pulling the kitten off himself naturally. "Why would I want a little troublemaker like you as a little brother?"

"Oi... I'm not a troublemaker!" Kikumaru pouted. "Anyway, _I_ should be the older brother since I'm older than you!" He declared, standing up tall.

Fuji only smiled.

Kikumaru turned back at the lack of audible response, looking at his friend with puppy eyes, "So, so, Fuji?"

"Saa..."  
.

"What! What do you mean you guys are brothers? You mean you were separated at birth or something!" The shocked exclamation could be heard even in the courts outside the tennis clubroom where its source was.

Kikumaru laughed. "Nah, it's just that I adopted Fuji as my little brother this afternoon."

"Oh," Momoshiro blinked, looking relieved.

A hiss sounded beside him. "Did you think that this was a soap opera? Only an idiot would seriously consider the possibility that they were long lost blood brothers."

"Oi. You have a problem with that? Baka mamushi!" Momoshiro immediately snapped back to life, rolling up his sleeves as he turned to where the low voice had spoken. "You want a fight?"

Nearby, a mutter of "Momo-senpai, mada mada dane" could be heard.

Kaidoh who had originally been on his way out of the clubroom turned to face Momoshiro, hissing scarily. "Anytime."

"Wait, stop it, you two." Oishi was already rushing up to stop the potential explosion.

"So, you'll be Kikumaru's 'little brother' from now?" Inui, notebook in hand, questioned the prodigy who was changing a small distance away from the group.

Fuji smiled detachedly. "Saa..."

"What made you agree to it?" Inui pressed on.

"I thought it would be interesting."

Over at the other side of the room, the potential fight seemed to have been successfully stopped, but a new fray appeared to be beginning...

"Though Fuji-senpai seems more like the type who should be the older brother." A loud voice remarked thoughtfully.

"Momo!" An anxious cry.

"I can make a good big brother too!" A fierce protest.

"Everyone, mada mada dane."

* * *

A Little Glossary  
(Japanese terms used in this story loosely explained) 

_sushi_: Japanese food; vinegared rice (some pressed into oval, ball-like masses) with other ingredients such as fish, prawn, seaweed etc  
_wasabi_: Japanese horseradish; green paste; sharp taste felt through nasal area  
_senpai_: suffix added to the name of an upperclassman  
_baka mamushi_: _baka_ - idiot/stupid; _mamushi_ - viper  
_mada mada dane_: you still haven't reached the standard yet, isn't it / you still have much more to learn; Echizen Ryoma's pet phrase


End file.
